theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chrisgaff
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Awesome Webkinz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chrisgaff page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flower1470 (Talk) 19:18, March 17, 2012 Admin rights For now, I am removing your Admin rights. This is just a little test, so don't freak out. XD You're still a Chat Mod though. "Don't care about what others think, because they don't do it that often". 21:45, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hehe.... the meaning of test will be never known..... "Don't care about what others think, because they don't do it that often". 00:02, March 24, 2012 (UTC) You're supposed to be confused. :P "Don't care about what others think, because they don't do it that often". 00:18, March 24, 2012 (UTC) You and your ponies..... "Don't care about what others think, because they don't do it that often". 00:45, March 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Double lily glitch LOL. That happened to your toon once. I think it happened to my brother too...... "Don't care about what others think, because they don't do it that often". 13:23, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm SO sorry I'll try to make this as short as possible: My parents and I had a HUGE argument last night. I learned a few things during that argument: #They don't trust my judgement #They don't trust YOU Yeah, you read that right. Even with my mom saying "Hi", they still don't trust you as much as I do. They also said something about keeping me from getting onto Wikia. Banned by my parents or not, I'll find a way on. Before you start thinking, IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT. They just don't trust who I trust. You did NOTHING wrong. I'm going on what's sorta like a camping trip for the weekend, and hopefully I can get back on by Monday. Penny will probably be on during the weekend. I promise that once I get back on, I'll give you all the details. I hope my stupid parents don't get in the way of our friendship. Again, I'm so sorry. Lily ♥ Spongebob's ban Yep, it worked! And guess what: I'm an Admin, so nobody can ban me! How 'bout that. Autoban is no more! So, see you tomorrow. Lily ♥ 01:07, June 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Quick question Well, I've been on sometimes, but I keep missing you :P I guess I'll have to come on some more. Webkinz has been taking up too much of my day to play ToonTown and visit the wiki... :S --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 21:17, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Real quick Hi. I'm not able to get on for later today. Thanderstorms rolling in, got home late, ya know. I'll try to get on tomorrow, but I'll be at my grandparent's. Also, on Wednesday, I have a meeting to go to. I'll update you with times later. ~Lily :Ugh, I meant I go to my grandparent's on Tuesday. Yesterday, I thought it was Monday, instead of Sunday. I'm so mixed up. :P Today I'll be on at 7. :As for TTH, I'm checking it now. :~Lily RE:Depression? Well, there's not much to say except "No, don't" anymore. If anyone, I should leave so I can stop ruining your life. I've done nothing but cause drama and pain to the people around me. No wonder I don't have friends. When I first met you, you were happier than you are now. I slowly saw you getting more and more depressed, and that hurt. If I could start over, do it all again, I would've never befriended Flying, installed the "hacking shields" (that's not what they're called, but you get the point.) sooner, and would've gotten to know you faster. We wouldn't be in this mess then. I know you're not going to agree with this, but it's all my fault. I dragged you into all my problems because I couldn't (and still can't) take care of them myself. You have your own problems to take care of, your life to live. I'm sure you'd be much happier if I wasn't here, since I've just made your life worse. I can't believe your still here. Haven't you seen how I've used you? I'm completely destroying your life, taking mine under with it. Looking back, seeing how I've hurt you so many times, why haven't you left already? And, just to think, I don't even know you. Sure, we both could be making up stories about our lives, hiding the truth, but yet, we still trust each other. Isn't that amazing? We both have realized, then ignored the fact that we could be nothing that we say we are. But we overcame that, didn't we? We think about it, once in a while, but still; we completely trust each other. Or do we? I think I've said enough. ~Lily :You must care a lot, then. And I care too, but sometimes, looking back on the mistakes I've made before...... it makes the future look hopeless. :Also, you don't sound mean at all; just really inspiring. Ever think about becoming a motivational speaker? XD :~Lily ::And yet I study history everyday with school, LOL. Lily ♥ 19:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (reset indent) Well, today, I'm getting on now (6:00) to 7:30. Tomorrow, I'm getting on between 2-3, depending on how long school takes. Lily ♥ 22:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Opinion? So, I finally got the background to work. Your opinion? ~Lily ♥ 13:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC) You won't believe this So, I checked the TT wiki just now, and this is what I saw: http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Theevina/Good_News! I am like, SO happy!!!! (IN YOUR FACE, FLYING!!!!) First, we can't let anybody know that we created this wiki. That would result in someone reporting Penny and I to Wikia, and that won't be good. Again, they have no proof anyway, but better safe than sorry. ~Lily ♥ 13:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (before i start, i'm doing this on my wii, so my grammar is going to be bad.) Ikr? even if you were founder, they'd still go after me anyway. i bet Flying is reading this right now, lol. -Lily Sadly, no. My mom (of course) wouldn't let me on the computer, so......... yeah. I'll try to get on tomorrow at 3. -Lily RE: Sorry and have a great time! No worries. And you do know that I'm leaving Monday afternoon, right? XD My brother got smacked in the face with a basketball once...... ouch. Anyway, if you're talking about Saturday as in today, I'll still be on this weekend. Probably around 6. Oh, and I might be a public schooler by next week (long story, I'll explain later). -_- ~Lily ♥ 15:06, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, no, it's not cool......... I'll explain tomorrow....... :Anyways, have fun (and don't get hit in the face again; that hurts :O)! :~Lily ♥ 19:22, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::It's okay. And yeah, 2 today. ::~Lily ♥ 16:33, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Real Quick Spongebob10's ban runs out this week. If he continues to harass you guys, ban him again. If he uses my account and harasses you, I'm not sure what to say...... just do what you need to do. If anything happens, PM me on TTH and as soon as I come back I'll take care of it. EDIT: (Oh, and Silly, this goes for you, too!) ~Lily ♥ 21:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC) CP Wiki Hi! Do you play CP? If yes, work on it's wiki. It is nice to work in Club Penguin Wiki. Link: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki. The Bean Fest It didn't happen yet. It starts in 29 minutes. --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 22:31, September 22, 2012 (UTC) FYI Last night, Wikia did a site-wide update. (go here for info) Penny, Silly, and I got together and made a few design changes. If there's any problems, let me know and I'll do my best to fix it!! ~Lily ♥ 01:06, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Birthday thingy How about something like... "Happy birthday Lil Lil! Here's to many more! :D" What do you think? --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 21:52, October 22, 2012 (UTC) aren't parents hilarious? There's a good chance I STILL won't be able to get on tonight....... honestly, I don't know why my parents do this to me...... Anyway, I won't be able to post the reminder, even if I can get on. I'm really sorry about all this; my parents..... are just..... ugh. ~Lily ♥ 14:32, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Closing the Clan Before I start, I want you to know that I'm not aiming this at you in particular. We start as a group, we go down in a group. I'm done with this clan. I have quite a few reasons why: *I'm the only one who is able to make it the events and posts the reminders. *When I ask someone else to do the reminders, they don't do it correctly or not at all. *No members ever come to the events. *I haven't been able to talk to any of the CLs since November 23rd, and that's just too long. Yes, I understand we all have responsibilities IRL, but this has gotten WAY out of hand. Also, I can't handle CLs suddenly disappearing, then reappearing without a reason why they left in the first place. Since we're obviously incapable of running a clan as a group, I say we close it immediately. I have things to do, and this is just time-consuming. If we decide to keep the clan open, I'm leaving. 'nuff said. Please take time to consider this and reply with your decision. ~Lily ♥ 00:55, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :ANOTHER THING: :Given that this wiki has turned into our little playground, I propose we delete all the pages that have anything to do with Webkinz, since they have no use. :Just another thought...... :~Lily ♥ 01:06, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::First off, let me get things straight: I am NOT the leader of anything. I was never the head clan leader, I am not the leader of our "little group" here, and I'm not the main b-crat here. We're all equal. ::Second, I'm closing the clan now. ::As for the Wiki, I'll start deleting pages. ::~Lily ♥ 00:31, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Happy St. Patrick's Day! Well...... I know you like green, and you're part Irish, so I guess today is pretty big for you. :D http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/beautifulchris_zpsd833ccb9.png I told you it was going to haunt you!!!!!! ~Lily ♥ 13:24, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm so sorry, but I'm removing your username from all lists on this wiki. It's just fueling my depression. You still have your rights, though. ~Lily ♥ 00:39, March 28, 2013 (UTC) You are still trying to get my attention, even though you were dragging me along for quite some time. What exactly do you want from me? You play too many head games. I need a simple, sweet, caring, fun girl. Not 10 shades of crazy! You need to talk to your parents about your issues, seriously. I am a very genuine kid, not hard to get along with, but you make that all so difficult! Chris :Take a deep breath. Calm down. :I see you've matured in the past two months. That's good. :I have issues and I'll admit that. I never wanted to be like this. It wasn't my choice. Nothing helps and nobody wants to help, so I'm left on my own to heal. And that's been going so great for me (*sarcasm*). :My reputation irl and in the online world has been getting better instead of worse. That, and by the amount of people that don't hate me, tells me that I'm different now. Go ask Evina over on the TT wiki. He asked me to be Admin. He trusts me and I knew him longer than I did you. Go ask SlyCooperFan1 over on Toontask.com. He'd say I'm one of the nicest people he ever met. On Toontownhall.com, go ask ThatSlateBlueHouse. She knows what she's talking about. :Things are different now and you know that. I see that you still care, otherwise you'd just be ignoring me. Or is that just me being "10 shades of crazy"? :~Lily ♥ 13:49, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, and another thing: Go ask Silly! Silly will give you the truth, as he has ever since we met him. He's right here, too! He's been mostly active for the past month on chat, and given I'm on chat nearly every day, I've been talking to him. ::~Lily ♥ 13:56, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :::At first, I was preparing myself to make a long, ranting message onto your talk page. But then I took a look at some past diary entries I made. :::In January/February of 2012, at least half of them said something about you in them. In each of those, I had written about me making you upset in some way. The one that really got me thinking: "I upset Chris.... AGAIN. I don't know what's wrong with me." :::I get it now. I'm glad you have the courage to leave bad situations/people. You're right; I'm wrong. :::I told you that I'd endure anything for you. As long as you're happy, I'll bear this just the same. :::If you ever need anything, I'll be here on chat. And, I believe I have "Email this user" enabled on my Wikia account. Just use that. You can find out where I am IRL; just ask for the Crazy Duck Lady. ;) :::Don't worry about your grades. As long as you're passionate about what you love, you can do anything. My grades aren't that great either. I would tell you how much I'm passionate about becoming a meteorologist, but given how my health is failing, it won't matter anyways. :::Thank you for being direct and honest. Although it hurt at first, it's for the best. :::I wish you good luck wherever life takes you. I'm praying that your life is as awesome as I hope it is. :::Even though I'm forced to break my "We're going to meet irl someday" promise, I can make you this one: I promise that I'm never going to forget you. :::~Lily ♥ 01:01, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::PS: *veterinarian <3 ::::Not much of a talker?! You can talk when you want to!! Seriously though, yeah I knew that. C'mon Chris, I've known you for a year and a half. I wasn't expecting much, anyway. :P ::::~Lily ♥ 13:26, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Dunno if you heard yet but... I rebooted Silly's Adventure a while ago. Here it is: User blog:Dragonian King/ToonTown: Silly's Adventure Page 1 (REBOOT) I know it's been like forever since I made it but I do have one on my computer that I haven't made yet, so that's a thing. --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 02:58, January 16, 2014 (UTC) DOWNSIZERRRRRRR YOU WILL NEVER STOP US! Actually we came to stop you but WHATEVER! WE ARE TEAM DOWNSIZE! RE: dose mayonnaise count??? pfft, abandoning me again? jk, jk. No worries. It happens to us all. We'll always be here. Good luck!! ~Lily ♥ 23:18, February 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: So.... Oh, you silly boy. I wasn't talking about you; I was talking about Shark (the character in my avatar). Don't be so quick to make assumptions. :P ~Lily ♥ 19:23, February 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: As far as I am concerned You really need to stop. You're making a bigger deal out of this than it should be. I'm not sure what triggered this..... sudden backlash but you're overreacting. You're not a jerk, or any of the other things you called yourself. I know that everyone else who knows you will agree. By running from your problems you're not letting me help you. And I want to help you. If you get on chat tonight we can talk this over. ~Lily ♥ 15:11, February 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Cya soon Ooh, sounds exciting! Stay safe and have fun!! :D ~Lily ♥ 22:36, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sorry that I missed you on chat, lol. :See you tomorrow :) :~Lily ♥ 03:01, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh my gosh http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Smilies/lachen70_zps41f52b3a.gif --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 19:35, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Sky-puh idk don't you have to pay for that, or something? --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 01:25, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Skype is completely free for what we're using it for. All you need to do is sign up and download it and I'll create a group. :~Lily ♥ 01:26, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I dunno, I kinda feel like just staying here... --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 01:29, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Skype never lags, its servers never crash..... it's better than Wikia. :::It's up to you in the end. I can't force you to move. :::~Lily ♥ 01:31, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::hehe you said in the end --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 01:32, February 21, 2014 (UTC) blah Apparently Wikia hates avatars because now it won't let me change mine either. Darn it Kyogre why are you still representing me?! --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 21:22, March 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: "Thanks a million!" I find it funny that I log on to find a message from you after having a dream about you last night. :P Anyway, I appreciate it. :) Taking a break is a good idea. I think we both need it. Hopefully, I'll be here whenever you decide to come back. I sorta.... stalk you on Steam already but okay that works XD I will miss you. You're an awesome person and I wish you the best of luck in whatever you decide to do from here. Thank you for all your help!! EDIT: And still, as far as you know... I don't curse. Ever. Nope. Not me. lol ~Lily ♥ 12:48, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Alright then, adios Chris! --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 13:53, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :That works. :Take as much time as you need. :Not all quiet guys stay single!! Especially attractive ones, like you. :P :Nw, your voice is not easily forgotten lol :~Lily ♥ 19:46, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Nah... I'm average at best. XD ::~Lily ♥ 00:12, September 6, 2014 (UTC)